Drive mechanisms can be used to drive various objects. For example, some endoscope systems utilize a self-propellable device which helps carry an endoscope or other load. These self-propelled devices can be driven by a driveshaft that rotates to turn one or more gears within a drive mechanism of the self-propellable device to drive the device. However, the rotation of the driveshaft can result in undesired external torque on the device.